


Questions

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has some questions for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

“So…only one heart?” Rose glanced at the Doctor’s chest suspiciously.

  
He nodded. “Yup. And all for you.” The moment the sappy words left his mouth, he cringed. He noticed Rose do the same.

  
Rose leaned back against her couch, arms crossed. “And you’ll live a human lifespan."

   
“Righty-o, ohhhhh don’t ever let me say that again.” He made a disgusted face but quickly shook it off to give Rose his full attention once again. “Anything else?”

  
She took a deep breath as she looked him over. “You won’t go barmy, livin’ this life?”

  
“Probably.” When she blanched, he quickly reassured her. “But then I’ll see you and I’ll be all right. Next?”

  
“Do you have a libido?”

  
He blinked in surprise, but caught his bearings quickly. “Yes. I had one before, as well. Well, sort of. Well, sometimes sort of. Sexual intercourse wasn’t much of a practiced thing among my kind.”

  
She nodded her head. “Can we have children?”

  
His eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Blimey, getting right into it,” he murmured to himself. “Ah, I’ll have to perform some tests to see. It all depends on how much of this body is still Gallifreyan, but most likely.”

  
She nodded again. They were silent for a moment while she conjured up more questions. “So, you remember everything? While being the other ‘you’?”

  
He nodded. “Everything.” He moved closer to her so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. “More importantly, I remember every moment with you.”

  
She studied his face blankly. Soon enough, a sweet smile broke out and she leaned in to offer a soft kiss. When she pulled back, all tense muscles had relaxed. “I love you.”

  
He grinned back, feeling his one heart constrict. “I love you, too.”


End file.
